The Cullen's Angel
by BelovedTwilight
Summary: Surely she cannot be human, Nor vampire. But she is exactly that, She is both. She is   obviously alone, But little does she know, She will not be alone for long. Our favorite vampire family   The Cullens' and Hales' will welcome a new member.
1. Beginning

**Summary: Surely she cannot be human, Nor vampire. But she is excactly that, She is both. She is obviously alone, But little does she know, She will not be alone for long. Our favorite vampire family The Cullens' and Hales' will welcome a new member.**

**Please enjoy the first chapter! :)**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**.

In the Forest of the forever raining town of Forks, Lay a young girl, No more then 5 years old.

Her skin abnormally pale, With a hint of pink in her cheeks, Her long white blond hair flows perfectly down her back and shoulders like silk, Her eyes so sparkling blue that the sky and oceans envy the color,  
Her eyelids heavy, Fighting against sleep.

How could a human be so beautiful? Her heart beats faintly and quietly,

But she fights off sleep, Her cheeks have tears flowing down, Ever so slowly decreasing.

Surely she cannot be human, Nor vampire.

But she is exactly that, She is both.

She is obviously alone, But little does she know, She will not be alone for long...

* * *

All was normal at the Cullen house.

Edward was playing the piano, Like he always does in his free time, (A/N Bella isn't in the story yet.)

Emmett was playing a video game,

Rosalie was reading a magazine,

Carlisle and Esme were out hunting,

And Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap reading a magazine, When a vision hit her.

She gasped in shock, Jumping off Jasper's lap.

She was a little confused, Her vision was blurry, But she could still make out some of it, And what she saw excited her.

"Alice, Why was your vision blurry?" Edward asking, Coming into the room.

Everyone looked at Alice curiously.

"I don't know, But thats not the point! Didn't you see what happened in the vision?"

"Darlin' What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Its a secret!" She squealed, Running upstairs to prepare.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the pixie like vampire.

"Well, If shes not going to tell us..." Rosalie trailed off, Looking at Edward.

"Edward! If you tell anyone...Your. Volvo. Will. Die!" Alice yelled from upstairs.

For someone so small and cute, Alice could really be deadly at times.

Edward look horrified, But you could always buy a new car, Couldn't you?

"And your Piano, And Cd's!" Alice continued.

"Sorry guys." Edward apalogized, And sat down on the couch.

Rosalie humphed and continued to read her magazine, Emmett was too into his video game to even realized what happened, And Jasper was reading a war book.

After awhile...

"Eee!" Alice squealed while running into the room. "They're coming!" She yelled.

Everyone dropped what they were doing, Even Emmett paused his video game.

"Who's coming?" Emmett asked.

"Shush!" She shushed him, Glaring daggers at him.

Then the vampires heard Carlisle and Esme running towards the house, They could also hear a faint heartbeat, And a new scent mixed with Carlisle and Esme's

Everyone looked at each other curiously.

Just then Carlisle and Esme entered, Esme holding the small girl from the woods.

Everyone gasped.

The small child looked across the room, Then burried her head in Esme's hair.

"Sweetie, Thats our family," Esme told the young girl, "Want to say hello?" She asked.

The girl shook her head, Refusing to look at them.

"Everyone, This is Angel." Carlisle said.

That night Carlisle told everyone what Angel told him in the Forrest, They came to the conclusion that she is half vampire half human,

Her mother was human, and her father was a vampire, Surprisingly her mother lived through birth, After she was born, They left her.

She was only a few months old, though she looked 5.

After explaining everything, Angel had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

"Oh Carlisle, We have to keep her!" Esme pleaded with her husband.  
-

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it was short.


	2. Babysitting

****

Heres the next chapter,

* * *

**Emmett's POV.**

Rosie, Alice and mom went to the store to buy clothes, And all that crap. Carlisle is at work, So Me, Jazz and Eddie- "Dont call me Eddie!" Edward growled, I didn't even say it! I thought it! Weirdo, Anyways, We have to watch Angel.

We haven't decided if she will stay with us, But its obvious (Even to me) That she will stay with us.

The squirt is kinda cute.

And I bet Alice already saw a vision of her staying.

"Alice told us we have to keep her occupied, And safe," Jasper said. "Or else..." He gulped.

"I thought you were occuping her!" I growled.

"No! Edward is suppost to!" He replied.

"No I'm not." Edward said walking into the room, "Lets all watch her." Jasper suggested.

"Okay."

"Uh, Where is she?" Jasper asked.

"Great, They've been gone for what, 10 minutes? And you loose her." Edward said coldly.

I could hear her heartbeat, (Her oddly quiet heartbeat) And smell her scent, So it was easy to find her.

We found her behind the couch, Starring at the wall, Doing nothing, But starring...

"Found you!" I yelled loudly, She didn't even flinch, Huh.

"Okay..Wanna play?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Sure." She replied simply.

She talks sometimes, Not much, But sometimes. Though she can talk perfectly, Her voice still sounds so childish.

"I know! We could play 'Dare or dare!'" I suggested, Its like truth or dare, but you can only dare! Creative,  
right?

They looked at me like I was crazy, Which I'm not!

"Last time we played that, We ended up in jail, What would we say to the girls on our first day of babysitting, were thrown in the slammer." Jasper said, "Besides, What would we dare Angel to do?  
Steal a cookie from the cookie jar?" Jasper said, Rolling his eyes.

Oh, Yeah...

"What do you want to do, Angel?" Eddie -Insert Eddie growling here- Asked her.

Once again, She shrugged...

"What do kids like to play?" I asked.

"Uh, Tag?" Jasper suggested, "Too boring." "Freeze tag?" "Still too boring!" "Duck, Duck, Goose?"  
"YEAH!" I yelled, "Uh no." Edward replied. "Fine..."

"Hide and go seek?" Jasper asked,

"Sure."

After 30 minutes of arguing who was the 'seeker'...

"1, 2, 3, 4..." I counted, at vampire speed.

"19, 20! Ready or not here I come!" I yelled.

Since smelling their scent to find them is 'cheating' We had to stop breathing.

I found Jasper and Edward quickly, But Angel was harder to find, I can't smell her, And her heart is so quiet, Its barely there.

I heard a soft giggle, And turned around, Behind me Angel was sitting there Indian style, A small smile on her lips.

"Woah, How'd you do that?" I asked.

She smiled slightly and shrugged

"Hungry?" Edward asked her, She nodded.

We led her into the kitchen and she sat on one of the chairs, Though she was kinda short, She couldn't see over the table.

She tried to strech, To be able to see over the table, but failed.

She growled frustrated, And sat on her knees to make her taller.

I chuckled at her.

The squirt is adorable.

"Uh, Who knows how to cook?" I asked,

Jazz and Eddie shrugged.

"Eeep!" Alice squealed as she ran in, Carrying a billion shopping bags.

There was smoke everywhere.

"What did you guys do?" Alice shrieked at us, Then the others came in...

Mom gasped and dropped her shopping bags, And Rosie glared at me.

"Emmett! You idiot!"

"Boys! Explain!" Mom said.

"Well, Angel was hungry so we were fixing her some food, And well..." I trailed off looking around the kitchen, Food splattered everywhere, smoke everywhere too, We kinda set the stove on slight fire...

Edward and Jasper were trying to put out the fire, They finally got it out.

"Wheres Angel?" Mom asked.

We looked around the room, In the corner Angel sat, With a smile plastered onto her face..

Apparently she enjoyed us almost burning down the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay, Hope you enjoyed chapter 2.**


End file.
